The Buccaneer Princess
by nymeriswolvesbane21
Summary: An original Pirate story. I thought this story up while watching pirates of the Caribbean.


_**PROLOGUE**_

_**I never wanted this. Pirate turned against pirate. The British armada on our side.**_

_**All I wanted was freedom, but freedom comes with a price.**_

_**Being the daughter of the pirate king had it's privileges, but it always had a way of changing people.**_

_**My father died when I was young, and his title passed to me.**_

_**All my life I've dreamed of the day I could make my father proud.**_

_**That day is slowly coming. -Aiden Darcy**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_ "Mon Belle, what say you?" Aiden questioned her first mate. Belladonna turned to see her olive skinned captain. Aiden's auburn hair shined in the sun. She held the wheel wearing a smirk across her face._

_ "I say let's make port...soon," Belladonna sighed, "Before heading to Devil's Den."_

_ "We did that two nights ago." Aiden retorted._

_ "Well I am sorry Captain we need to do it once more." Belle retorted back. Aiden pulled her First mate's face to face hers. Belle's eyes gleamed a bright red. That red told the Captain that her first mate and close friend was in desperate need to relieve some tension._

_ "Can you wait a couple more days?" The red eyed girl sighed. Knowing that they would be at Devil's Den, a cove for pirates, in that time she could probably wait til then._

_ "It would be a long shot, but aye I think I can."_

_ "Then we sail on. Come on you dogs turn the ship due north." Aiden commanded. Her green eyes shined with confidence. Her hair blew in the wind. Belle shot her eyes fiercely towards the stairs, watching intently as a thin but curvy ember skinned woman, her hair as black as night, her eyes a milk chocolate came up._

_ "How are you both this evening?" She softly said. Belle watched as the woman pull her tarot cards out from behind her. _

_ "What have the cards been saying Giliana?" Aiden asked noticing the cards. The emerald eyes moved from the gypsy to Belle. Worry was written all over the beige brunette's face. Whatever was on her mind was a trifling thought indeed. The hunger inside was eating her alive._

_ "Nothing terribly good. They speak of a battle to come. A demon pirate crew seeks a title of a dead king." Giliana stated. A fear came to the captains eyes._

_ "Aye you dogs, we need to hasten our way to devil's den to a days time," Aiden exclaimed, "So get movin!" _

_ "That's impossible." A man shouted. Her emerald eyes flashed as she motioned Belladonna to man the wheel. Then she marched her 5'4" self to this 6'1" man._

_ "Then you better make it possible. I don't want anyone to catch us."_

_ "You lot heard the Captain. Make haste! You girl, hoist the sails. You boy, man the rutter." Belle commanded. By days end they could hear the cannon fire, even though they could not see the cove, they knew they were nearer to their destination. With Belle steering the ship, Aiden went to the Captain's Quarters. She was terrified, though she would never admit it to her crew. Being only a child when she lost her father, she grew up fast and learned how to be a strong person. Hearing the rumors of her father's first mate turning evil. He treated her like a queen when she was on his ship, but that was only a joke. He only used her for her title. The princess of all pirates. Aiden started to tear up remembering the day of her father's death. She was only seven when it happened. Her dear friend Kilian and herself had been abandon on land after the pirates had made port. The two stole a tiny boat and tried rowing the boat to the ship. As fast as they went it wasn't good enough. They could only watch as the ship was blown to pieces. The blast from the blow separated Kilian and Aiden._

_ "Are you alright Captain?" Belladonna's voice rang out from behind her. She snapped out of the terrible memory. Eyes stung from tears, she turned wiping them._

_ "Yes just a memory. Are we there?" Aiden stammered. Belle nodded her head and gave her close friend a hug._

_ "It will be fine Captain. Believe me. If anything goes wrong, we can turn it around." Reassured by Belle Aiden changed into her pirate princess outfit. A white dress with red frill at the bottom, an over coat with gold trim and a red bow. Finally she put on her red cloak. She grabbed her sword and gun. The gem around her neck was the very last gift her father ever gave her. It showed the pirates whose daughter she was, and for any pirates who didn't know, they would soon find out._

_ "I am ready. Mon Belle go out and find your fix, Giliana go find your friends and have some fun. As for the rest of you, don't wander too far we must be ready to leave at any moment." Aiden was a fierce leader. All of them walked off the ship and went their separate ways. Making her way through the cove Aiden was welcomed and treated like she should be. A pirate. She adored that term. A princess however, she didn't feel like one. The only person who could actually make her feel like one was Kilian. He was always so sweet and would call her my princess. Aiden missed her friend truly. It wasn't too long til the princess found her way to a pub. She noticed a small gathering of men surrounding Belladonna. It was time for her to feed. A succubus needs sex to thrive. But Belladonna was only half succubus. So it was just a little fix for her. It only left the men weak for a few days. So it was a good reason to stop. For if Belle didn't get her fix she would suck the soul form someone on the ship. Thankfully they never had that happen before. Aiden left them all alone and walked her way to the bar._

_ "Rum please."Her voice sand swiftly._

_ "Make that two." came a deep voice from behind. Slowly she turned to gaze upon a youthful face with a grin oozing with charm. A pair of hazel eyes looked down to her. A loose shag of brown hair swirled around his head._

_ "May I inquire as to where you got that beautiful necklace?" His velvet tone washed over her._

_ "Well seeing as you are a stranger, I doubt it's any of your business." Aiden smirked. She downed the rest of her drink and walked towards the door. Nearing the exit she bumped into Belladonna._

"_Captain, who was that?" She questioned Aiden persistently. The young captain shook her head. She wanted nothing more than to forget him._

"_I don't know Mon Belle. But I'll see if Giliana does." Seriousness rang in her voice as Aiden slowly walked away. Finding Giliana was not going to be easy. She and the other gypsies were as fast as the moving wind. Aiden walked on feeling hopeless. She also had wondered why that guy had the nerve to ask about her necklace. Had he not known who she was? No one had the courage to ask about the piece of jewelry. It surprised and pleased her to have met someone so brave. The longer she walked the more she felt someone following her. Aiden quickly spun around. Instead of finding a creep, she found the young man from the bar. His gaze was fixed upon her. To evade him she ran into an abandoned warehouse. Believing she was safe and letting her guard down, Aiden sat herself on a crate. _

_ "Well here is a pleasant surprise. A girl who won't even answer one question." His tone was hushed._


End file.
